


A slip of the tongue.

by mistymadam



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, spoilers for sam's heart event sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistymadam/pseuds/mistymadam
Summary: Jodi cant believe what she has just said.





	A slip of the tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jodi, but that heart event let her down.  
> I never write, this is just a bit of fun.  
> sorry its a big wall of text. i space it all out, then it jumps back together again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, bollox , wank and shit!”  
Kent looked up surprised as his wife shot in the room and threw herself face down on the bed next to him. He rarely heard her use language like that nowadays although when she was younger, she had a mouth on her that would have made a sailor blush.  
“what’s up”  
“Sam has someone in his room, hiding in his bed”  
“So, He’s old enough isn’t he? And he knows how to be safe” Kent didn’t see, why that should of got her into such a tizzy.  
“No it’s not that it’s me” she wailed. “You wouldn’t believe what I said”  
“I went barging in like some Victorian father demanding what’s going on, then oh shit, I can’t believe myself at times”  
“Go on...What did you say ” he was getting amused now.  
“ I said..”I hope you’re not doing something ....bad.”  
Kent couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.  
“It’s not funny “she said sitting up, slapping him on the leg.  
“why did i say that, i was trying to lighten the moment and made it worse, I’m mortified, Bad, bad, why did i say bad , of all the words. Shit what if I’ve damaged him, you hear it all the time. Moms making their sons think sex is bad and it turns them into psychopaths, What if I’ve spoilt sex for him and every time he gets close he sees my face, ooh” she groaned.  
“That’s not too bad” Kent said trying himself to lighten the moment “ I see your face every time i get close”  
That nearly made her laugh, but she wasn’t finished beating herself up.  
“and what about who ever was in the bed, they will think Sam comes from a family of crazy people and run a mile, oh poor Sam “  
“Jode “he said pulling her to him and kissing her nose. “how many times did we nearly get caught when we were younger? by your parents and mine. Can you remember what was said at the time?”  
“no, but”  
“what about that time you were under the blankets , giving me a, you know, “ he looked down at his lap “and my mom walked in, can you remember what she said?”  
“Remember, i couldn’t hear , i didn’t even hear her come in, i only knew something was wrong when you pulled your knees up and nearly crushed my head ” she was laughing now feeling a bit better.  
“right then” he said “First thing tomorrow, I will go and get a lock for his door. Get him to help me put it on and tell him that mom is sorry for barging in and won’t do it again, also that what he does in his room and whoever he does it with, is his business and no one else’s.”  
“thank you “ she said getting into the bed and cuddling up to him. “love you”  
“love you too you daft lump, now go to sleep. Our son will be fine”  
Jodi was just dropping off to sleep when a thought hit her  
“i wonder who it was”


End file.
